fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Overstride
|romanji = Ōbāsutoraido |name = Overstride |user = Spirit Slayers |parent magic = Spirit Slayer Magic |parent item = N/A}} Overstride ( , Ōbāsutoraido lit. Full Throttle Transcendent Spirit Triumphant Armour) is an advanced Spirit Slayer Magic alternate mode that could be seen as an equivalent to Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon of Dragon Slayer Magic – when engaged, Overstride enables the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic to equip a powerful armour hewn from their element made out of defenses associated with their spirit – considered an evolution of the standard Trance, Overstride combines the properties and abilities of Attack-Type, Manifesto-Type, Supplement-Type, and Clad-Type Trances as well as Spirit Force in order to produce a perfect fusion of all powers which dramatically bolsters their parameters all across the board, considered to be a five hundred times increase compared to Trance's original boost in all ways. Description As mentioned above, the power of Overstride grants the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic the ability to equip a powerful armour that's hewn from their element which also possesses traits of all four forms of Trance as well as Spirit Slayer Magic#Spirit_Force – even so, it's known to be something of an oddball in regards to its standing as one of the various forms of powers that are meant to act as a supplement to the mighty Spirit Slayer Magic in that it technically isn't a unique magic per-se, but rather, it can be considered to be a Combination Spell, which are, well a combination between two magics, not dissimilar to that of a Unison Raid, which is an exceeding rare form of magic that allows two or more wielders to synchronize their magic and feelings, with many hopefuls wasting their entire lives in the pursuit of mastering the ability to combine various forms of arcane might. While combining separate forms of magic from two different users was eventually streamlined, as was merging two magics wielded by a single magician, the likes of combining various applications of Slayer Magic was still a taboo – after centuries of painstaking effort, many users of Slayer Magic had wasted their entire lives trying to achieve a merger without success, thus giving the illusion that it was an incredibly difficult spell to develop – however, through strenuous amounts of study and analysis of what Spirit Slayer Magic both is and isn't capable of, the wielder of Tachyon Spirit Slayer Magic, known as Lisette Aznable managed to achieve the impossible by combining Trance, the Spirit Slayer Magic's equivalent of Drive which bolsters their parameters in all areas as well as grants them a specific armament, and Spirit Slayer Magic#Spirit_Force, the equivalent to Dragon Force, which transforms the Spirit Slayer into a humanoid spirit, bringing their physical and magical abilities to their utmost limit. Using several notes left behind by Elraine Ardygun, the Dragon Slayer King and the creator of Scaleshift: Diabolos Dragon whom gave them to Lisette as a thanks for their little mission where the two shut down a child trafficking ring, Lisette was able to seamlessly replicate the powers of said power-up while altering whatever's necessary for utilization with Spirit Slayer Magic, and thus, Overstride was born. Normally, in the case of its predecessor Diabolos Dragon, intense amounts of focus, the wielder of Dragon Slayer Magic is able to tap into the Ley lines, the virtually untapped, raw source of magical power that has filtered through the depths of the earth for years on end that serve the purpose of alignments between places of magical power which are only accessible by the likes of s and s – doing so, the caster engages the activation process for both Drive and Dragon Force, while siphoning power from the ley lines as to increase the quantity of energies being used to transform – however, as under ordinary circumstances, a Spirit Slayer is incapable of tapping into the Ley lines unless Specter Stream is invoked, the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic substitutes this part of the activation sequence with them taking their dominance over Magic Power and Spirit Power to its utmost limit, the Spirit Slayer unleashes a powerful pulse of their Magical Aura, which possesses such an intensity that anything that the pulse comes into contact with begins to fracture and break apart into the particles that composed them which then react with the surrounding ambient energies in the atmosphere and transform into more supernatural energies – the Spirit Slayer can then in a sense absorb the surrounding structures, by transforming breaking down eternano and absorbing them, including the components which make up supernatural based objects, such as those which make up anything powered by Lacrima, transforming them into their strength for an indefinite period of time. Once enough energy has been absorbed, the Spirit Slayer then invokes the activation sequences for both Trance as well as Spirit Force, and through the installation of the Combination Spell activation sequence, before the caster gathers the magical energies that a magician's Magic Origin produces when initiating the casting of a spell. Instead of releasing them outwards through the Magic Pathways in their body, the caster keeps the energy suppressed within their frame, before the user evenly distributes the quantities of magical energy they have stored within their Magic Origin along the Magic Pathways which are installed in their frame- accommodating for each of their limbs, azure energies surge naturally throughout their figure, funneling a great flow of magical energy through their blood vessels, which has the effect of bolstering the quantity and rate of oxygen and nutrients that the muscles of the user's body is receiving. This sequence having run its course, the caster then expands these energies, which had been transmogrified into their personal Spirit Slayer Magic to encompass either individual limbs of their body or the entirety of it; but typically, it's manifested in the form of something that could be considered akin to a highly stylized full-body armour by wrapping these elemental materials around themselves in order to serve as a shell. In contrast to the regular Spirit Force, which simply turns the Spirit Slayer into a humanoid spirit, gaining an assortment of physical changes that are associated with the classification of spirits whom taught them their personalized form of Spirit Slayer Magic, in accordance with their imagination, the full-body armour manifests upon their figure with an appearance that's exclusive to a single user with no two armours being alike as it's derived from their own thoughts and feelings. Due to the element generated upon their body to imitate an armour in a similar manner to , this gives off the visual appearance of an aura of unrestrained magical power and pure concussive force that radiates from their body with a sonic boom-like release, devastating the immediate vicinity- though it mainly centers around their back, with their Magic Origin, which, like all magicians, is in the center of their body, due to the increased blood flow, is pushed into an "overdrive", causing ambient eternano that is saturated within the atmosphere being drawn into the user's Magic Origin, being devoured by their magic organ in order to increase the intensity of the Overstride with every waking second the ability is active. While this absorption process enables an enormous surge of power which would allow them to properly access the form; after its first activation, the user can access Overstride at any time. The combination of all said sequences not only causes the caster's physical parameters to skyrocket beyond one's imagination, the activation of Overstride pressurizes the magical energies gathered by the Magic Origin being sent into overdrive, infusing the supernatural particles within the user's body and weaponry before immediately expelling it; keeping up the increased blood flow by sending the gathered magical energy to all of their bodily joints while keeping a large amount focused in their torso, which continually reacts with their Magic Origin and figure, drastically augmenting it and granting the user an enormous boost in the caster's parameters all across the board before boosting them by immediately releasing the gathered magical energy in order to reinforce themselves; this takes upon the physical manifestation of a jet blast of their element, bolstering their movements in any range, effectively turning the user into more a force of nature than a solo fighter. Activating Overstride also results in the user's arms and legs being coated in an absolutely dapper layer of condensed elemental energies which are not even visible to the naked eye, greatly increasing their potential, as mentioned above; the fine layer of elemental energy surrounding their limbs now acts as a method of combat in itself; it is so powerful that it is shown to be able to slice and bust through almost anything, tearing through it like how Chinese kids tear through studying- the user can switch between specializing in offensive and defensive measures in the blink of an eye; though Overstride can just be used by itself for a general boost. The potency of Overstride increases with the user's proficiency with manipulating their magical reserves – the finer the elemental layers surrounding their limbs, the greater their power. What is unique about the elemental layers surrounding their limbs, is that just as one would normally do, the user is capable of channeling their other magics upon the elemental energies in an imitation of Dual-Element Spirit Mode, engulfing it in that amazing power to increase their strength and reach a hundredfold; meaning that strikes that would seemingly or normally miss will actually be able to strike the target with relative ease. Any attack which is enhanced by the pressurizing of the elemental energies around the user's elemental armour is far stronger than it would normally be without it; as their unarmed strikes are capable of penetrating solid steel and smashing all magical defenses with ease. When the user releases the magical energy momentarily, it's about the same magnitude as a "Monster Aura" and beyond, and tends to destroy the area around themselves, allowing them to withstand and outright shrug off Wizard Saint-level techniques with ease; by focusing the aura of energy that they gain upon activation of this technique, the user is capable of controlling the elemental energies channeled into their limbs and shooting it toward their enemies with simple body motions, resulting in powerful explosions of pressurized elemental energies which, when coming into contact with the enemy's own spell dead center with a blast perfectly opposite speed and energy, enables the user to neutralize an opponent's movements, allowing for a follow-up attack. Overall, the activation of Overstride causes such a massive surge of power that more often than not; the caster is unrecognizable from before, becoming a physical force of destruction. As mentioned before, Overstride is a perfect union between the quartet of Trance types – infusing the raw offensive power of Attack-Type, the supportive skills of a Supplementary-Type, the general composition of an Clad-Type, and the ability to get a helping hand of the Manifesto-Type, stacking the pros for said classifications up upon Overstride while removing all drawbacks, Overstride also harnesses the overwhelming might of Spirit Force and pushes it to its utmost limit. As the power of the elements are recognized as the concept known as "power", they flow smoothly and integrate seamlessly into the pressurized, flowing magical energies around the caster, the composition of the spell reacts with the particular type of Spirit Slayer Magic that the caster harnesses, initiating the manifestation of that Spirit Slayer Magic the usual way while using the Overstride as a medium instead of the energies in the environment, allowing Overstride to subsequently change into theoretically any elemental type as long as its related to the base Spirit Slayer Magic; it should be taken into consideration that while Overstride can simply change into the user's element of choice, using Overstride as a medium for the element results in subtle aspects of their abilities and magical energies outside of the surge of magical energy shrouding their body to become an embodiment of the element. At the highest level, the caster's elemental energies when influenced by Overstride shape themselves into an aura construct of a creature best associated with the element. The elemental spiritual armour that the user's body becomes encased in upon activation of Overstride has a unique name that's dependant on the caster's element. However, for all its amazing powers, Overstride has quite a few flaws- as one should know, it's pretty damn dangerous to accelerate the flow of magical energies into their Magic Pathways and blood vessels while bolstering the velocity of blood movements through the caster's body- and due to the mechanics of the spell, it has been theorized that by overusing Overstride, a caster's lifespan could shorten- even dramatically if it's overused. Assorted Powers and Abilities *'Immense Magical Amplification': From the moment that Overstride is activated, the caster receives an enormous boost in their magical energy quantities, part of which comes from Overstride being a fusion of Spirit Force and Trance, the former of which transforms the caster into a humanoid spirit, and the latter multiplies their arcane and physical output ten times over; while granting them the ability to manifest a specific tool – of course, combining the enhancing prowess of both powers with the ability to continuously absorb a myriad of supernatural energy results in Overstride bestowing upon the user an almost infinite quantity of magical power. This transformation results in a violent aura of elemental energy of their choice shrouding the user which possesses bioelectric properties, crackling intensely. Through their mastery over the arcane and the massive amplification that Overstride grants the caster, they gain the ability to utilize magical energies in any way that they wish- as long as they are capable of imagining it being done, effectively, the sky is the limit. They are capable of bringing out the power of their own magic-enhanced attacks to the utmost maximum as well as stunt their enemy's own magical prowess. A user of Overstride is capable of drawing in ambient eternano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, a wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic is able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that the Spirit Slayer wishes; enabling them to harness their magical power more efficiently and utilize it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defense, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into attacks to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, because of this, a Spirit Slayer who can use this power has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed, and to them, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. When Overstride is active, the Spirit Slayer is capable of harnessing Spirit Slayer Magic's power over Magic Power and Spirit Slayer in order to break down everything that is born from eternano within milliseconds and utilize it as a fuel to power their eternano-based techniques. It can literally tear away the components which make up objects, such as those which make up magic and structures, as well as the bodies of supernatural beings- when the body of a magical being is affected by this power, the user can assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of their victim; however, some Spirit Slayers modify the technique so that they do not take on beastly or undesirable appearances, and rather takes on more subtle visual changes- even so, such a transformation is not permanent, as the power is eventually used up and vanishes into thin air. Not only this, as it absorbs all supernatural energies, the activation of Overstride results in the sapping of the vitality of magicians who are in the vicinity, draining them of their magical power by one Edea for every second that they are in the technique's range, allowing the Spirit Slayer to absorb it and utilize it for themselves, essentially serving as a life-drain effect. *'Enhanced Spirit Slayer Magic': A feature of Overstride is that the user's elemental powers that come part and parcel of being a spirit have also been enhanced, allowing them to consume any elemental magic, even if it comes from another Lost Magic or even a measly Slayer Magic. The armour of Overstride automatically and unconsciously draws in elemental energy of the user's attuned power with every second that it is active, effectively rendering elemental magicians useless; in addition, it also absorbs natural sources of their element—for example, if Momoko Sitri were to obtain a Overstride, then she would slowly but surely absorb a body of water if she were near it with her Sea King Spirit Slayer Magic. Indeed, the user's attuned elemental magic is enhanced to the point that they can affect things that are normally considered impossible, including the likes of "concepts", which are a generalization or abstraction from experience or the result of a transformation of existing ideas, the concept being instantiated by all of its actual or potential instances, whether these are things in the real world or other ideas. When transformed, through their Spirit Slayer Magic, the user gains the ability to fly, and their physical abilities get an enormous boost as well: their speed and physical strength are vastly enhanced, allowing them to break through large obstacles and move at near light speed, and all of the user's Spirit Slayer Magic spells are enhanced to their full limit and is a vital part of their fighting style in this form, possessing the ability to manipulate the entirety of their atomic structure while Overstride is activated, allowing the caster to truly transform their entire body into a makeshift weapon that's unique to themselves through examples such as turning their hands into blades and clubs like is capable of doing so, albeit Overstride's level of accuracy and variability is on an entirely different scope in power. *'Overdrive' ( , Ōbādoraibu lit. Surging Power Multiplication): Overdrive is a supplementary sub-spell for Overstride which functions akin to that of a painkiller of sorts; it helps reduce the burden on the body of the user when said user begins to use Overstride at higher levels of power. Overdrive increases the user's attack power and grant character-specific benefits. When used, the Overdrive spell freezes the surroundings momentarily, giving the user some breathing room. The energy to use Overdrive fills up over time, and can be used only when the user's magic origin gives them a signal for it; when the character's magical power is low, the energy refills much faster. Overdrive functions by setting up inside their magic origin, and filtering precise amounts of magical power through their body, while the excess energy is released outside of them, normally behind them, in the shame of a specialized crest of sorts. It essentially allows the user to exert more power then they'd normally be capable of at smaller energy consumption costs when harnessing Overstride; because it serves as a limiter as sorts, when invoking Overdrive, the caster is capable of multiplying the magical energy output of this spell, resulting in effectively taking what is already quite good and making it, for a lack of a better term, friggin' amazing; this is done by applying the caster's magical energy to each of the limbs which is engulfed in pressurized magical energy, causing a chain reaction which multiplies the caster's power exponentially all across the board. In return, these magical energies can interact with the caster's energy and physical power, amplifying that as well, making the user's far faster, stronger, and more resilient as the battle progresses, in addition to increasing their skill parameters sans their energy output- initially, multiplying the power exuded by Overstride doubles the caster's parameters both physical and magical. If the user has trained themselves to accommodate for greater degrees of absolute power surging throughout their existence, it is possible to increase the multiplication of the power increased to higher levels; such as tripling one's capabilities, quadrupling, and beyond; it seems to hit the maximum at twenty times. However, Overdrive has a single, glaring weakness—due to the enormous upsurge of magical energy that is taking place due to Overstride while Overdrive is active, it cannot be in effect for too long as Overdrive acts as a limiter of sorts, resulting the limiter being broken and Overstride surging as normal, lest the user be overwhelmed by the amazing energies, its duration depends on the character's magical energy, generally lasting from about five to fifteen seconds, with more time being added the lower the magical pool amount. Users TachyonSpiritSlayerMagicOverstride.png|link=Lisette Aznable|Lisette Aznable's Overstride the Ace Trivia *Overstride is more or less Spirit Slayer Magic's version of Primal Dragon Mode, even beyond Eidolon's Outrage. Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Spells Category:Spirit Slayer Magic